Keg! Max! sort of
by tragicallyepic
Summary: alternate ending to Keg! Max! Rory doesn't go crying to Dean. Read and Review. Oneshot.


A/N I had this idea so I thought I would write it. Tell me what you think! Don't worry I didn't forget about my other story. I am just having writers block and can't think of how to continue.

Disclaimer: I don't want to own Gilmore Girls this season because of Rory. If we were in season 3 I would be more than happy to own it except for the Jess leaving part of course!

Alternate ending to Keg! Max!

Rory went looking for Jess after Lane's band started their second set. She went upstairs and started looking in all the rooms.

She finally found him in the corner looking like he had a lot on his mind.

"There you are."

"Hey."

"I've been looking all over for you." Said Rory.

"Just got tired of everything down there."

"Are we allowed to be up here? I mean, Kyle was kind of discouraging it." She said closing the door so they could have some privacy.

" When you have a party, you get what you get."

" Yeah, I guess. Sad boy," she said touching his cheek "what's wrong? You were looking forward to this party, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Something did. Come on, tell me." She said wanting to help him.

He kissed her. And she couldn't help but wonder if he was sick of her.

"You're not tired of me, are you?" asked Rory, scared of the answer she might get.

He kissed her passionately. "That's a pretty good answer". She said.

They kissed again, then started making out on the bed.

Rory's mind was overloaded, she was overcome with emotion. She wanted this but at the same time she knew this wasn't the time and place for this.

"Jess…. Jess" Rory said in between the kisses he was giving her.

"Jeez, Rory" said Jess pissed off at all the crap that was going on and now going to far with Rory.

"Jess" Rory said feeling herself getting ready to cry, " I want this but this isn't the place. Did you really think I would sleep with you in Kyle's house?"

"I don't know what to think anymore" Said Jess.

"Tell me what's wrong Jess, I'm your girlfriend and I want you to talk to me when you have a problem" said Rory desperate to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Nothings wrong" Said Jess

"Something is wrong Jess, and I'm not leaving this room till you tell me what it is" Said Rory, determined.

"Nothing is wrong Rory," yelled Jess.

"Don't lie to me Jess, I know when something is wrong with my boyfriend. You would have not pushed me like that if something weren't bothering you. I know you," said Rory almost in tears.

Jess stayed quiet for a long time and Rory gave him his space knowing that he would tell her what's wrong when he was ready.

"I can't take you to prom." Said Jess barely above a whisper.

"Oh, okay" Said Rory.

"I'm not graduating and I'll have to repeat the year over if I want my diploma" Said Jess.

"What?" Said Rory. "That's stupid Jess, you are so smart. How can you not graduate?" Said Rory, shocked.

"I missed too many days from school." Said Jess.

Rory was quiet for a while. Jess had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and knew something bad was going to happen.

"Why couldn't you tell me about this earlier?" Said Rory.

"Because Rory, don't you get it?" said Jess, frustrated.

"Get what?" Said Rory, confused.

"I'm a failure Rory, I disappointed you and I disappointed Luke" Said Jess.

Rory couldn't believe that's what Jess thought.

"Listen to me Jess, you could never disappoint me. The only way you could was if you left me and didn't tell me you aren't graduating." Said Rory cupping Jess' face in her hands.

"Here's what we'll do." Said Rory, "we'll go to Chilton's prom instead. I mean me and Paris have become friends now, so we can go to that one. And since I know you won't take the whole year over, I am going to make you study day and night and you are going to get your GED" said Rory, determined to make this work.

"And then, we will talk about you going to college" said Rory.

Jess was amazed at how Rory took the news and was surprised at how okay she was with it. Before he realized it he said it.

"I love you" Said Jess.

Rory was shocked and overwhelmed with joy about what Jess said to her.

"I love you too." Said Rory and leaned into a kiss that was filled with love and hope.

A/N tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Please let me know! Thanks!


End file.
